My Blue Eyed Master
by Haru-daioh
Summary: Isaac, a powerful vampire, lives the life of a servent for Mia. Mud, flame and wind, no changes. Review, you'll make me feel better.
1. The First Night

Hi new author here . . . If you don't like the story, then don't read it. I don't want flames of hate, that's what Hell is for (no I am not religious). If you like it, then review with complements. **All characters and the such are owned by Nintendo and Camelot. **There, the disclaimer . . .

It was a cold, stormy night. Actually, it was night, but it was hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Mia muttered to herself, "Stupid weatherman, him and his stupid smile. He's wrong like he was last week." Taking off her jacket, she continued her walk home.

Before long, Mia heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey Mia, hold up!" Turning around, she saw a familiar redhead running towards her. Mia stopped and let Jenna catch up.

"Hey," Mia answered with a wave. After catching her breath, Jenna spoke up.

"You hear those gunshots earlier?" Mia nodded and both girls started to walk towards Mia's house.

"Yeah, how could you not here them?"

"I wonder where it was from? Felix is already checking it out."

"You mean your brother?"

"Of course, he is president of the school's newspaper."

"And the student body." Mia added for Jenna.

The duo continued to talk until they saw Mia's house in the distance. However, Mia's dad was the president of a major business, she lived in a large mansion. Before reaching the gate, Mia turned to Jenna.

"Hey, won't your parents care if you're here?"

"Nah, there out of town and Felix could just call me," Jenna answered smugly.

"But...," Mia stopped as something caught here eye. Jenna turned and noticed a dog in front of the gate, lying in a small pool of blood.

"Oh poor dog." Mia and Jenna ran to the dog to see if it was still alive. Acting quickly, Jenna picked up the dog and Mia ran to open the house. Inside, they ran to Mia's room to help the dog. Jenna ran to the bathroom to grab the first-aid kit while Mia put it on her bed. Looking closely, she noticed a tag on the dog's left ear with a single sentence, 'Experiment #7: Isaac.' Reading this Mia said softly to the dog, "So your name is Isaac?"

In the bathroom, Jenna heard a loud shrieking coming from Mia.

Earlier, on the outskirts of town . . .

A small truck with a silver cross painted along the sides approached a small town. In the truck were two passengers. Both had blue hair but one was much younger than the other. When the town came to view, the younger one spoke.

"Lord Hydros, there is a small town coming up ahead." The elder gave a small cough and responded with a small nod before shifting in his seat.

"So, Piers, where are we?" he asked gruffly.

"Vale," came the quick reply. Hydros gave a small nod before starting to doze. Piers spoke up again.

"What will we do if something happens to the cargo?" Slowly, Hydros turned at Piers.

"We pray nothing happens. If by chance something does, we pray as well." Piers gave a worried look when he heard those words.

Before he could speak his thoughts, a small scratching sound could be heard in the rear. Piers immediately slammed his foot on the brakes. The scratching continued, but louder that it originally was. Now sweating, Piers reached into his coat and took out a pistol. Noticing the gun sparkled brightly, Hydros knew it was one of the many different silver weapons issued to the hunter class priests of the church.

Slowly, Piers stepped out of the driver's seat and made his way slowly to the rear, the scratches getting louder. With knowledge acquired from the horror movies he occasionally watched, he unlatched the chain, grabbed a stick lying nearby, and slowly opened the back, all while holding the pistol in ready mode. While the backed opened, the scratching stopped. With his heart racing, Piers rounded around the back to peer inside. Suddenly, a small black object rush in his direction. Acting out of instinct, he fired a single shot at the object. A small spatter of blood appeared and a brief squeak before all was silent again. Then realization dawned upon Piers. It was only a mouse, a small, black mouse. Giving a sigh, he gave the mouse a small prayer then went to close the back.

Before he touched the truck, an unearthly moan rose from the interior. Freezing, he took out the pistol once again and stepped back from the truck. He noticed Hydros approaching and shouted, "Stop, one of them has awakened!"

Before Hydros could reply, cracking noises and cruel laughter were heard. Turning his attention back to the interior, Piers brought his gun to eye-level and prepared himself to release a clip of silver at the monster.

As quickly as the noises started, they stopped. Hydros ran to Piers with a rosary and silver cross in hand.

"Lord Hydros, please stand back, I still don't know if it has settled or not." Hydros gave a small frown and took a step back.

Slowly, Piers pulled himself into the truck, gun barrel aimed at the center of the coffin. Before he could take his fifth step, Hydros yelled, "Piers, get out!"

Turning to look at Hydros, the coffin exploded bombarding Piers with wood slivers. Looking in front of him, he saw a blonde person in his late teens wearing a black cape and grinning with bared fangs. Acting out of instinct, once again, he aimed his pistol and fired his whole clip at the monster. Only three hit the persons arm as he dashed out of the way, out the truck and into the night.

Both Piers and Hydros stood dumfounded as they watched the fleeing figure change into a dog and slip into an alley. Finally, Hydros spoke.

"Vampire, Robin, code name Isaac." Piers looked at Hydros with confusion in his eyes.

"Who you just saw was Isaac, one of the many vampires caught in the crusade against the unholy. We caught him in Germany but he killed over 30 of our best hunters. Among those dead were Saturos and Menardi, and they were **the** best."

"What should we do now?" Piers asked, hesitantly.

"We pray, pray that Consertavo doesn't find out."

"What of the town's people?"

"Don't worry. Isaac hasn't eaten in over 60 years so he will be considerably weaker than normal. Plus, he is one of the test subjects." This grabbed Piers's attention.

"You mean..."

"Yes, his power is limited by that ring," Hydros said pointing, amid the rubble, to a small box. "All we have to do is give it to someone he gets close to," he said with a small smile.

Back to Mia...

Running like she never had, Jenna broke the school's 100 meter dash record in order to come to Mia's aid.

When she skidded to a halt, Jenna landed on a rug and fell. Picking herself up and rubbing all sore spots, she muttered curses at the rug. Then Mia ran out of her room and into Jenna causing both of them to fall. Picking Mia and herself up, once again, she heard Mia stutter five words.

"D-d-d-d-dog t-t-t-t-t-turned i-i-i-into a-a-a-a G-G-G-G-GUY!" It took Jenna a few seconds to make out the words, and when she did, she could only stare at Mia with disbelief. The normally quiet, calm girl she knew, was now in a state of hysterics.

"Which one of you said my name?" Both Mia and Jenna turned to look at a young man dressed in a black cloak, staring at them with glowing, crimson eyes. Mia could only give a small "me" before falling to her knees. The blonde stranger started to walk towards them before Jenna spoke up.

"Please, who ever you are, leave at once or I will call the cops." The stranger merely laughed and continued his approach. Acting in self-defense, Jenna ran towards him ready to hit him with her purse, but he side-stepped out of the way. Soon, Jenna found herself falling for the third time and reached out to grab anything. What she got was the cloak. A loud tear was heard and Jenna fell on her face.

Mia noticed, with a beet-red face, that the stranger wore no clothes other than the now removed cloak. Before she could do anything, the stranger lifted her face and, using his other arm, brought her body up to his. He then said with a tone of annoyance in his voice, "By order of the church, you are my master and I am your slave," before locking her lips to his. Then all went black.

Author Notes:

Felix's nickname will be PapaNazi (paparazzi + Nazi) explanation is in the next chapter.

Piers and Hydros are both priest for those who didn't know.

It's set in the present.

Everyone else is introduced later.

OK it's 1:07 A.M. next chapter within the week, depends on the reviews. CLIFFHANGER!


	2. Sunday Morning

Same as last time. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. No flames. If you like it, review. **All characters and the such are owned by Nintendo and Camelot.**

Author notes (cont.):

1. Isaac is going to be of German descent. Why? Robin is the pet form of Robert, which is deprived from the German language. It's supposed to mean "bright glory" or something.

2. Mia will be Happa (half-Japanese, half-White). No real reason, just felt like it.

3. Jenna and Felix are white.

4. Garet's family is of Norse descent. Tra-la-la-la-la VIKINGS!

5. Ivan and Hama are half-Chinese and British. (Can anyone say Clow Reed?) (Card Captor Sakura FYI.)

6. Piers and Hydros are Greek. Lemuria Atlantis, therefore, Greece.

7. Sheba...?

8. Alex...Russian. Something about him screams communist.

The readers can submit Sheba's nationality and last names for people, I will choose the best and give credit to those who have their info chosen. (Yay, a competition.) The story starts!

Bright sunlight shone in Mia's room. Slowly, Mia opened her eyes and gave a large yawn.

"Oh! I see you're up." Startled, Mia turned to see Jenna standing in the doorway wrapped in her bathrobe. "I just took a shower, I hope you don't mind." Mia just slowly shook her head.

"Where am I?" Mia asked unsteadily.

"Your room of course. It's past 11, I was wondering when you would wake. Ever since you passed out last night, you were out like a light."

Trying to remember last night, Mia's face turned red as she remembered the blonde stranger.

"Jenna," Mia said after a while, "I had a weird dream about this guy last night. He had these weird red eyes, I think his name was . . . "

"Isaac," Jenna finished. Startled by her answer, Mia nodded dumbly. Jenna looked at her for a few seconds before bursting into a hysterical fit of laughter. Trying to support herself, she pointed next to Mia. Not daring to look, Mia put her hand down on something warm. Something warm and soft. Turning in fear, she saw the stranger from last night sleeping next to her in the bed, under the same sheet.

"WHAT THE F!" Mia screamed, at no one in particular. Still laughing, Jenna managed to say, "Say hello to Isaac, your **slave**," before continuing her laughter. This followed by Mia's hysterical screaming woke Isaac, as it would any normal human.

Turning to Mia, he said, "Good morning, master," before kissing her, once again, on the lips. This only caused Jenna to laugh some more. Eventually, Mia broke the kiss and ran to the middle of the room, where she stood, catching her breath. Looking at Jenna, then to Isaac, then back to Jenna (recovering from her laughter), she tried miserably to make sense of the situation.

"Can **someone** explain to me what's going on?"

"Simple," said Isaac, pulling himself out of the bed(he's wearing a robe), "you are my master and I am your slave." Finally, Jenna spoke up.

"Isaac is a vampire who went through various experiments by the church. They tried to turn him human but they only got it 50 correct. In sunlight he turns human, but at night he becomes a vampire." Grabbing Isaac, she pointed at his eyes. "Look, blue. Also, you are supposed to be his master."

"Why?"

"Because you have blue hair. Apparently, some blue haired person was supposed to be his master."

"Well, I don't want to be anyone's master. I want him out." Mia stubbornly replied. Jenna just sighed and shook her head at her friend.

"Personally, I would love to have a slave to do my every bidding. But, that's just me."

Mia could only stand there trying once again to make sense of the situation. Before she could speak again, Isaac's arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her body close to his.

"If there is anything I can do for you, Master, just let me know." Mia could only blush as Isaac rested his head on her shoulder and pull her body closer to his.

"Yes there is. First let go of me and go make breakfast while I take a shower."

"As you wish, master," Isaac replied walking out the room. Once Isaac started down the stairs, Jenna spoke softly to Mia.

"I already gave him the tour of the house so he shouldn't get lost. The only problem is that I don't think he can borrow your dad's robe for too long." Noticing Mia's face, she stopped talking. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Simple, there is a guy walking around my house wearing nothing but my dad's robe. Not only that but he kissed me twice, slept in my bed and stood **naked** in front of me. That's what's wrong," Mia said, acting very flustered. Jenna sighed and shook her head once again.

"I'm surprised Mia. Most girls would brag about these things. You don't seem to enjoy his company." Mia just stared.

"Well that's because he's a..."

"Vampire? You have to admit that he's well equipped" Jenna. Mia blushed and proceeded to the bathroom. About halfway down the hall, she turned around and yelled, "God, you're so horny!" Smiling at the retreating figure, Jenna got out her cell phone to call Felix and Garet, her own lover boy.

Elsewhere (Outside) . . .

"We found the target," came a voice from within a bush, "be sure to tell Hydros."

Back to Mia (showering) . . .

Mia let the warm water run through her body. Touching her lips, she reflected on how she first met Isaac. Very awkward was the only way she could put it. Sliding on the wet tile, she sat in the tub, closed her eyes and started to doze. Then the water stopped. Mia opened her eyes to stare straight at Isaac standing in front of her, in all his glory. A minute passed before either spoke. Breaking the silence, Isaac said, "Lunch is served."

Down stairs . . .

Jenna was sitting with her brother and Garet discussing the day's events when Mia's screaming could be heard. Through the echoes, they were able to make out the words "Idiot," "Pervert," and "Get the f out of the bathroom!" Staring in the direction of the noise, Felix commented, "Wow, I never heard Mia swear, and so loudly too." Jenna only smiled and Garet was too busy helping himself to the lunch Isaac made.

END!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers.

Rednal29, I enjoyed your fic _Crimson Eyes_. Thanks for the kind review.

Pureauthor, you review is like an ice pack placed on a fresh bruise. It hurts, but it's ment to help. tear

Raitei, you have to admit, there has been a decline in Issac/Mia fics. Thanks for reviewing.

Geno, thanks for the comment.


	3. The Dream

HD: All characters are owned by Nintendo and Camelot. Damn, I hate reading the disclaimer. I need to get a Muse. Runs outside. Night falls. Returns with a large sack. Heh heh, now to reveal my muse. opens sack Behold, Guy from Fire Emblem! corrupt laugh

Guy: ... Someone please help me . . .

HD: Now my underling, you will read the disclaimer or I will beat you unconscious with a seven iron.

Guy: Seven iron?

HD: Golf club you moron . . . Now, the story starts!

It was a quiet morning in the small quiet town of Vale. Slowly, the sun rose over the surface of the ocean filling the sky with a beautiful red, orange, and blue coloring. In Mia's bedroom, the sun's rays shone through the window filling the room with bright light. Before long, a loud crash was heard waking Mia from her peaceful slumber.

"Isaac, must you make such a racket so early in the morning?"

"My apologies Master. Apparently sleeping upside-down and as a bat isn't that good of an idea." Mia just sighed and looked at the clock.

"5:42. Isaac, wake me up at 6:30." Mia yawned and went back to sleep.

"Yes my master," he replied with a bow.

Same setting . . .

"Wake up. Wake up Mia." Slowly Mia opened her eyes to come face to face with a blueish blob. Sitting up, she focused her eyes and stared at the bluish creature bouncing next to her. Looking around, she noticed she was sitting on a large grass field surrounded by flowers and more of the weird creatures.

"It's about time you woke up. We have to discuss something very important." Mia looked at the thing bouncing in front of her. Extremely confused, Mia asked the first three questions that came to her mind.

"Who are you? Actually, **what** are you? Where am I?"

"I am Fizz, a djinni. Where you are is not that important right now. What's more important is you are lacking in information. You are living with a vampire right now."

"I know already."

"NO YOU DON'T! The vampire's real name isn't Isaac. His real name is Robin Schultz and he hails from a line of powerful vampires. Whatever you do, make sure he doesn't drink the blood of anyone." Mia just nodded as she listened to the small creature bouncing in front of her. "He may seem harmless right now, but that's only because he was experimented on by the church."

"I know that already"

"HOWEVER, on days of the full moon he will be a hazard to all humans."

"Why?"

"We don't know. All creatures of the night do."

"So what should I do when the next full moon comes?"

"You will meet a man along the way from school. His name is Hydros and he will give you a ring with green writing on it. WHATEVER YOU DON'T LOSE IT!"

"Why?"

"I don't know but just don't. Now, AWAKEN!"

Real world . . .

Mia opened her eyes just after the djinni creature gave its command. Noticing a pair of blue eyes in front of her, Mia took the initiative to push Isaac's head out of the way before sitting up.

"It seems you have already awaken," Isaac said with a bow. Mia shot Isaac a look of pure venom.

"What were you going to do?"

"Wake you up as you ordered my master."

"With your face so close to mine?"

"Well . . . " Mia's faced turned a light shade of red. Standing up, she gave Isaac the first order of the day.

"For breakfast I want two slices of toast, three eggs scrambled, and two strips of bacon. If I catch you near the bathroom, I'll tie you to a tree and leave you there for the rest of the day." Isaac gave a small bow.

"Yes, master."

Guy: I think it's too short.

HD: You know, I think you're right. Still, I only got three reviews. sob

Guy: Stop crying, it's embarrassing.

HD: Okay reviews then author notes!

Raitei, thanks once again for the review. Don't worry. You're not the only weirdo. By the way, it's ga**n**batte not ga**m**batte. I'm taking Japanese (almost two years).

Kodoku, yes I see how you think Mia is out of character. You have to realize, if you suddenly find yourself living alone, with someone of the opposite sex (who you have already seen naked), find yourself sleeping with the person and getting kissed twice, I think you'd change.

Sorceress Sakura, Isaac isn't a pervert, he just comes from a different time period, thus his way of thinking is (very) different.

Guy: Author notes, how boring.

1. Vale will be a costal town for the setting. To be more specific, California. It's easier to write about the place you live rather somewhere you wish you were.

2. The next chapter will be about Mia's school. The school's headmaster is Kraden and it's run like the generic Japanese style school. In other words, SHORT SKIRTS!

HD: Come on people, I need your help.

Guy: Yeah, this guy's to stupid to think of names.

HD: Shut up, no dinner for you.

Guy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! sob

HD: Stop crying, it's embarrassing. Next chapter will come quicker based on reviews. I'll accept flames now.


	4. School

Guy: You just wrote a story. What's the point of writing another?

HD: The previous chapter was too short, so it is my duty as a great author to keep my audience happy.

Guy: You consider yourself a great author?

HD: ...Where is my nanchaku?

Guy: The same place your hammer, grappling hook, shuriken, knives, iron bar, tennis racket, drum stick, and plastic clarinet is. Who knows you wannabe ninja.

HD: Shut up and ninjas are better than samurai.

Guy: I take offence to that!

HD: Shut up and read the disclaimer.

Guy: Stupid here doesn't own the characters, Nintendo and Camelot does.

HD: Nintendo owns your soul.

Mia finished her early morning shower and headed back to her room. It was 6:58. That gave her 20 minutes to get dressed five minutes to eat breakfast and less than 42 minutes to get to school. Mia gave a sigh as she wished her dad bought a small house close to the school rather than an oversized mansion 5 miles away. The trouble wasn't the distance she had to travel, she had a bike. The trouble was her school had a uniform policy which involved skirts. The trouble was skirts had the tendency to get caught in the wind. In Mia's case, it did, more than 50 of the time.

After drying herself off and combing her hair, she walked to her dresser to get her uniform and her undergarments. Before she could get dressed, Isaac bursted into the room.

"Master, your breakfast is ready." The pair stared at each other before Mia took the first course of action. She threw her comb at Isaac, hitting him between the eyes.

"What did I tell you about entering my room?"

"Knock first?"

"No, don't enter unless you're told to."

"My apologies Master. Do you need help getting dressed?" Mia gave her answer by pushing Isaac outside the room and slamming the door in his face.

After breakfast and at school . . .

"Isaac, I can't believe you ran 5 miles to follow me to school," Mia sighed as she locked her bike to the fence.

"I'm to be with you all the time."

"Well, I don't think the teachers will let you stay in the same classes with me." The two headed to the school office, where Mia would resume her duties as the student body's vice-president. Outside the door, Isaac noticed a sign taped to the door of the student body president's office.

_You are entering ze lair of ze Fuhrer Felix Rogers._

Isaac, for the first times in years, felt bewildered by looking at the sign. Mia finally got Isaac's attention after poking him. Together they entered the office to reveal Felix sitting comfortably on a large leather chair. Noticing the two's presence, Felix slid a folder to Mia.

"Look inside," Felix said in a monotone. "Jenna told me about Isaac already. You will find the papers for his transfer as an employed bodyguard." Mia stood in shock.

"You mean . . . "

"Yes, Isaac now has permission to be present on school grounds under the conditions he wears the school uniform and doesn't bring any form of weaponry."

"Does the headmaster or the others have anything to say about this?"

"No, they don't have to worry about the minor things such as this."

"Minor?" Mia gave a small sigh. "I'm telling you Felix, you're a dictator." Felix gave a small chuckle as he pressed a small button on the desk. After about a minute of doing so Felix realized his secretary quit yesterday.

"Hmm, I'll have to hire a new secretary. Guess I'll put it in today's announcements." Mia sighed once again before calling Felix a dictator. Outside, one of the office aides handed Isaac the uniform he would be required to wear.

"Should I change now M..." Mia slapped a hand over Isaac's mouth to prevent him from saying "master" in front of the teacher's lounge.

"Three rules now that you are at school. One, no calling me master. You call me either Mia, Madam or Ms. Hasegawa. Two, don't do anything I didn't tell you to do. Three, anything you're going to do, tell me first." Isaac nodded before Mia removed her hand from his mouth. "Now, go to the locker room and get changed." Isaac gave a small bow before heading outside. Slowly, realization dawned on Mia. "Oops, I didn't tell him where the locker rooms were." She gave a small shrug before heading to her first period class.

Elsewhere . . .

"Master didn't tell me where the locker rooms were. Guess I'll change here."

Also elsewhere . . .

Two figures were lying on the roof of one of the buildings. The first spoke after putting down a pair of binoculars. "It seems subject I has been separated from blue. This looks interesting." The response from the other was soft snores. The first figure smacked the second with the binoculars.

"What's wrong Karst?" the second figure asked dumbly.

"You were sleeping on the job. Try to keep awake this time, Agatio," came the annoyed response.

Back to Mia . . .

Looking through the folder Felix gave her, Mia's eye caught a paper labeled** New Teacher**. From behind her Mia heard a voice.

"Hey, was sup?" Mia turned to see Jenna and the school's prodigy, Sheba, looking at her.

"Look, we got a new teacher." Sheba took the paper and read the more relevant things.

"Harvard graduate, a science teacher, rather young . . . Sounds interesting." Jenna took the paper and read through it.

"Hmm, we'll have him this period, I wonder what Felix means with 'rather young'?" Mia shrugged and took back the paper.

"We'll find out soon." After three minutes passed, the door opened. Sadly, it was Garet, late to class once again.

"Sorry, I got lost," came the daily excuse. Hearing no reaction from the teacher, Garet looked around. "Hey, I came before the teacher!"

"Excuse me." Garet turned around looking for the source of the voice.

"Down here you great oaf." Garet looked down to find a short blond boy looking up at him. Garet's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly he roared, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OAF?" He then grabbed the boy by the head and lifted him with one hand. Everyone looked at Garet before Jenna asked, "What's wrong?" Garet turned around to reveal a boy of 12 to 14 in his bear-like grip.

"Hey someone help me. I feel like a rag doll being held by an oversized buffoon," the boy said struggling to get out of Garet's hold. Jenna sighed before telling Garet to put the boy down. Garet did and sat down in his seat with a loud "hmpf." Mia stood up and walked to the boy rubbing his head.

"Excuse me but what are you doing here?" The boy sighed before giving Mia a slip of paper. Mia read out loud, "_New science teacher Ivan Miller. Garet don't hit on my sister or I'll tell everyone your favorite past-time. _Signed, Felix."

Garet slipped off his chair and landed on the ground with a loud thump. Just then, Isaac bursted through the door wearing the uniform, minus the pants.

"Master, I've been looking everywhere for you. Some girls are chasing me for reasons I do not know." Jenna said, "Isaac, glad you came." Isaac nodded at Jenna while Mia gave a loud "Aaarg" and hit her head on the wall. The only action she got was successfully knocking herself out.

Guy: Okay the story ended. Haru is being nice and added an addition to the end.

Reviews:

Raitei, why is it you're the only one who reviews? I'd gladly take reviews from people who already posted.

Author notes:

1. Alex and Feizhi will be introduced in much later chapters. The stories will be more random and you will understand why I made this a T-rated fic.

2. I'm gonna get another muse soon. Oh what fun.

3. I plan on making another story soon, it will be serious and probably tragic at times. Review if you're interested.

4. For those who haven't guessed yet, I'm a guy, I'm single (looking for a cute girl, glasses are a plus) and I'm a southern California guy. Here sleeping naked is the best all year long. :P

Guy: Eww . . .

HD: Don't worry, you can sleep in the garage. It gets warm in there.

New! Learn easy Japanese corner!

When saying thank you, it depends on the level of formality of what you are saying. There are five levels, one being the highest.

1. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu

2. Arigato Gozaimasu

3. Domo Arigato

4. Arigato

5. Domo

Number five is very informal and used mainly around friends and family. A common mistake I hear is _**a**rigato_ being pronounced _**o**rigato_. Don't, it pisses me off to no end. The word _domo_ you extend the _do_ part.

Guy: Final announcement before I leave this mad man.

Guy and HD: REVIEW OR DIE (R.O.D.)


	5. After School

HD: Yay, I got reviews. I'm in my happy place.

Guy: Mmm

HD: It seems all my reviews are by the same people . . .

Guy: Mmm

HD: ...Guy, I'm going to throw a blunt instrument with jagged edges at your head.

Guy: Mmm . . . Hmm? thunk Arrggh!

HD: Okay, let's start the story while Guy tries to stop his forehead from bleeding too much.

It was a peaceful day in Vale. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and Mia was in the nurse's office with a minor concussion. To continue from here would be boring, so now the plot will switch over to Garet.

Ivan's classroom after school . . .

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Garet took a quick glance behind himself and saw Ivan.

"Hey Shorty," Garet said with a big smile, "I'm fishing."

"Fishing? Here?" Ivan then noticed the tackle box on Garet's left side and a large fishing rod in his hands.

"Yeah, fishing." A minute passed before Ivan spoke up.

"So, catch anything?"

"Nah. Not yet." Ivan nodded in response and took a seat by Garet. Another minute passed before Ivan spoke again.

"Why are you fishing h-" before he could finish, Garet's rod suddenly curved sharply.

"Ahh! I got something!" Ivan could only stare in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Outside . . .

Mia and Isaac were walking toward's the office when a sight caught their eyes. It was Jenna, floating. The two made their way over before Isaac asked the stupidest question.

"Jenna, why are you floating?" Mia gave Isaac a swift kick in the shin before telling him to get her down.

Garet and Ivan . . .

"Hey Smalls, help me out, this thing just got heavier."

"I'll ignore the fact you called me smalls for now," Ivan said before standing up to help Garet. For about five minutes the two groups wrestled over the line before a loud rip stopped all action. Garet and Ivan shot backwards as a shirt and bra flew through the window, followed by a scream that almost cracked the wind. Outside heavy stomping and panicked voices could be heard getting closer. Before long, the door was kicked open with a loud bang. Standing at the frame was a very pissed-off Jenna, a disgruntled Mia covering Jenna's front with her hands and Isaac, standing with the usual blank look on his face.

"Jenna," Garet said with a surprisingly calm voice, "look at what I caught." He held up the shirt and pointed to the bra in Ivan's hands. This only worsened the situation. Jenna cracked her knuckles loudly and rushed forward so suddenly, Mia lost her holding.

Nurse's office . . .

"Of all the experience I had in the medical field, I never saw anything so severe as this. Large bruises, dislocations, bloody nose, whoever did this must have been a monster." After hearing the school nurse speak, Mia gave Jenna a small smile. The nurse continued, "It looks like the person didn't spare my little brother." Jenna looked up in surprise.

"Does that mean? ..."

"Yes. Ivan is my brother. My name is Hama Miller, the school's new chiropractor."

"Don't you mean nurse?"

"That too, but since Garet joined the football team, the number of sports related injuries increased. That's why whoever did this to him must have been very strong." Jenna whistled innocently.

"Well, we three have to get home," Mia said noticing Jenna fidget. "Felix drove today so we're going to hitch a ride."

Outside . . .

Felix pulled up to the school in a two-seat Ford. Noticing the three standing outside, he gave a small sigh.

"Sorry, peps. This thing can hold only a max of three people. One of you has to walk home." Mia looked at Isaac clearly stating who would have to walk. Taking note of that, Felix gave the orders before starting the engine. "Mia, throw your bike in the back." Mia nodded except for Isaac who gave a small sigh.

"Master," he started as Mia climbed into the truck, "I feel you are purposely making it difficult for me to be with you." Mia gave a small laugh. Turning to Felix, she screamed, "FLOOR IT!" That is exactly what Felix did. Isaac could only watch as the truck shot out of the parking lot and almost onto oncoming traffic.

"Once again, I'm the one left behind." Looking to the west, he spoke softly to himself. "Oh everlasting sun, how I deplore thee."

Piers and Hydros...

"Sir, I think we're lost." Hydros looked up from his map to look at Piers.

"Don't worry. I got the directions from Karst. We should be heading in the right direction."

"I sure hope we are." A few minutes passed in silence before Hydros spoke again.

"Piers, does this say Citrus or Cyprus?" Piers turned to look at the word Hydros pointed out.

"It's hard to tell." Piers continued to look when the car he was driving lurched upwards. Startled, Piers looked up and noticed he was on the wrong side of the road.

"Oops, at least no one is on this side of the road."

"I think we hit something."

"It probably was the curb." Hydros nodded and looked at the map once again.

"Turn here."

Mia . . .

"See ya. Thanks for the ride." Mia took her bike off the truck and walked through the gate of her house. Inside she noticed the answering machine's light was flashing. Out of instinct, she pressed the play button.

_Monday, 5:36 P.M.. This is Vale Trauma Center. We have a victim here named Isaac Hasegawa. We are sad to inform you Mr. Hasegawa was the victim of an accident that killed him. Once again, we are very sorry for your loss. End of message._

Mia stopped when she heard the words _Isaac_, _Hasegawa_, and _killed_. Twice she listened to the message before collapsing on a chair in shock.

"Isaac died? Is it even possible for a vampire to die?" A sudden ring from the doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" Mia opened the door.

"Hello. You must be Mia Hasegawa. My name is Lord Hydros. I come from Greece to talk to you." Mia nodded slowly looking at the old man in front of her. She then noticed another figure in the background looking at her with gold eyes. Mia started to question if the world of genes was going haywire.

"To be more specific, we've come to talk about Isaac."

Guy: Wow, you ended with a cliffhanger.

HD: See, I knew Guy would be more enthusiastic as a muse if you threw something at him.

Guy: ...

HD: More importantly, REVIEWS!

Guy: Yay!

Reviews:

Raitei, my favorite reviewer, my plan is to make another Golden Sun fic, then a Fire Emblem romance/humor. Also, I'm glad the Japanese Corner came in handy.

Rednal29, 'bout damn time you reviewed, yes I have been reading Negima, gotta love it. You have to admit, Ivan and Negi are quite similar. Both are/were magisters, their main element is wind, and both are short.

Kodoku, you reviewed again, three cheers!

GoldenSunGeek, heh, geek, the idea for this fic came well before "Van Helsing" came out. It just went under modification a few hundred times. Heh, geek.

Guy: Great, you got him wired.

HD: Heh, geek.

Author Notes:

1. Next chapter you learn about what the church did to Isaac.

2. Hama and Ivan both work for the school now, you'll find out next chapter why.

Japanese Corner:

Formal speaking.

The Japanese language has three level of formalities. Today's lesson is how to speak the middle level. As you should already know, the Japanese language ends with a verb. At the end of most sentences, you would end in _desu _or verb stem-_masu_. When you would ask someone to do something as in "Please verb" you would change the _masu_ verb to _te _form and add _kudasai _to the end, for example, _hihyou shite kudasai_. (Please review) hint, hint. See wasn't that easy?

Guy: No

HD: HIHYOU SHITE KUDASAI!


	6. Feeding

HD: I wish to apologize to my loyal fans who have been waiting with anticipation for my next chapter.

Guy: But you only have eight people who reviewed your fics so far.

HD: Well I'll get more people to review

Guy: How?

HD: Simple. Crawl on my knees and beg.

Guy: You're an embarrassment, you know that?

HD: Shut-up. Shut-up and read the disclaimer.

Guy: Haru doesn't own the characters in this fic. Nintendo does.

HD: I checked the credits. OK, the story starts.

"You wish to talk to me?"

"Yes. It is about your father's work and Ro- I mean Isaac." Mia only looked at the two strangers standing outside the door.

"Okay," she said with a bit of hesitance, "come on in." The two men entered the house in silence. The first, Hydros, followed by Piers, whose gold eyes scanned the front hall. When the trio entered the main room, Hydros spoke.

"I'm sure you would like to know more about your father." Mia sat on a chair and nodded her head.

"The most I know about dad is that he's the president of some company."

"That's true. However, your father is the president of a secret medical research facility located in the most barren part of Europe. I must apologize for not being able to give you any more information."

"A research facility?"

"Yes. He has many ties to different government and secret organizations. Your father made a video just incase he had to tell you the truth." Piers pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to Mia. He then spoke for the first time.

"May I ask where the vampire currently is?" Mia then remembered the phone call.

"He was in some accident. Supposedly he's dead." Upon hearing this comment, Hydros gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Isaac getting killed? Impossible. He's already dead. It'll take more than an accident to 'kill' that monster." Mia looked quizzically at the two priests. "Come, do you want a ride to the hospital?" Mia nodded.

The hospital . . .

Red and blue lights flashed around the Vale Trauma Center. Piers slowed the car and parked across the street. One of the police officers approached the car.

"I'm sorry but you can't park here." Piers reached into his pocket and pulled a small slip of paper and handed it to the officer. After two minutes of reading, the deputy handed the slip back to Piers and gave a small apology. He then turned around and left. Mia, curious as most people would be, tried to sneak a quick glance at the slip. She stopped when she saw Hydros open the glove compartment and pull out two handguns.

"What's that for?"

"Look at the sun," Hydros said checking the magazine, "It's almost sundown." Piers nodded.

"Most likely, the trouble here must be Isaac." He turned slowly to Mia's direction. "We're here to get rid of the trouble." Mia only sat as the two priests exited the car.

"Come," said Hydros, "it's time you learned what your family has been doing for the past few years." Mia looked up.

"My family?"

"Yes, this started with your grandfather. Now, come."

Inside the hospital . . .

Three beams of light flashed through the darkened hospital. The darkness was caused by the destruction of both the main and backup generators. From somewhere in the corridor, slow dripping sounds were heard in the distance. Piers shined his light downwards and noticed a thin trail of blood. A small distance away, a small pile of blood packs was found, almost completely drained.

"Looks like he ate his fill . . . " Mia shined her light around the walls. She stopped when the beam fell across a single sentence.

_I'm waiting but not here_

An arrow pointed farther down the hall. Reluctantly, the three followed it. A few minutes passed in silence until a small scuffling noise was heard ahead. In a flash, Piers trained the light and his gun at the sound. The image that appeared in front them almost caused Mia to vomit.

It was a corpse hanging on a light beam with images of gravestones drawn in blood around the body. It wasn't the image that scared them the most. It was the corpse, giving soft moans and grunts, as it tried to free itself without the use of its arms. As in, the body looked like the arms were ripped off.

A single shot was heard outside.

The graveyard . . .

A figure smiled as a pair of lights approached the gates. Looking around, Isaac looked at all the uprooted graves he dug in the past hour. Then he looked at his small army of the un dead clawing and moaning around. Before long, he grabbed the nearest zombie and held it to his right. Less than a second later, five shards of glass embedded themselves in the skeleton.

"I see your still as quick as always Robin."

"...Alex. How unpleasant to see you."

HD: Cliffhanger!

Guy: You seem to enjoy writing cliffhangers.

HD: Okay, Reviews.

**raitei**, glad to see your reviewing. As for Isaac, well, you'll see.

**Tyrantress**, not all chapters will be funny. But, I'll try my best to do so.

**GoldenSunGeek**, I have never heard of "Lufia." Guy is from Fire Emblem.

**Kodoku**, read above. Remember, Isaac is already dead.

Word from the author:

I don't know wether to use elemental classes for Isaac and the bunch or just leave it. Review your opinion.

Japanese Corner:

Today I will give you a quick lesson on the three characters used in writing Japanese. The three are _hiragana_, _katakana_, and _kanji_. _Hiragana_ is used for most generic writing. _Katakana_ is used when writing words that are deprived from a non-native word. Finally, _kanji._ This is used for writing major nouns, verbs, adjectives and adverbs and is derived from the Chinese alphabet. Writing some _kanji_ is easy, while others are a real pain in the ass.

One again, REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU ALREADY HAVE!


	7. Reminisce

Guy: Um . . . Haru isn't here right now. Where he currently is, I do not know. However, in his absence, he left this story for you. 'Knock on door' Can I help you?

Mysterious lady: Yes, I got this letter. It said something about being a muse.

Guy: Listen . . . Um . . . What's your name?

ML: Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart.

Guy: Listen Ms. Lockhart, the guy here is an evil man. He will stop at nothing to make you miserable and even force you to do things against your will.

Tifa: What! That's awful. Um . . . How powerful is he?

Guy: You know what? I don't know . . .

"Alex. Why are you still alive? I know I killed you on that day." Isaac looked at the blue-haired vampire with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"We were never friends."

"Oh Robin, you're still the same as ever."

"Shut-up and leave. If you fail to listen, then I'll make sure you stay dead." Alex gave a small laugh. He stopped and threw a sword at Isaac. It was caught with ease.

"The only reason I came, was to challenge you to a duel." Isaac unsheathed the sword and examined the blade. "The only rules are you have to stay within the graveyard, and you may use magic." Isaac nodded and stood.

"I'll accept under one condition."

"Speak."

"No innocents are to be injured during the duel." While saying this, Isaac watched a car drive closer to them. Alex saw the car and gave a smirk.

The car . . .

"Well, well. It looks like Alex is here." Hydros lowered his binoculars after scanning the graveyard for Isaac. Piers gave a look of surprise and Mia looked at the priest.

"Who's Alex?" Piers spoke for Hydros.

"Alex, he is another experiment from your father's research. However, he's more of a prototype." Mia nodded as she looked at the two figures standing on top of the hill. Before she could say anything, Piers suddenly slammed the brakes.

"What in the world?" Mia looked up to witness a large mob of zombies heading in their direction. Hydros opened the glove compartment and handed Mia both guns. At the same time, Piers exited the car and opened the trunk.

"Come Mia," Hydros said getting out of the car. "It's time someone learned why you don't mess with the church." Mia opened the door and looked at Piers. He was wielding a small saber, a large shogun, an automatic rifle, and had a chainsaw and sniper rifle attached to his back. (A/N: You can't have a zombie fight without a chainsaw)

"Come," he said, throwing the shogun and saber to Hydros, "you'll know the true power of silver." He raised the automatic and unleashed a round at the nearest row of zombies. Hydros nodded and blew the head of a zombie off.

"At least it's the full moon. We'll be able to see these monsters." Mia stood in shock as she watched the priests go on a zombie hunting rampage. She then held up the two guns in her hands.

"You got to be kidding."

The vampires . . .

Both watch in amusement as the crowd of undead was decimated in a matter of minutes. What caught Alex's eye was a young girl holding two silver handguns, shooting any zombie that got too close.

"That girl over there looks like she knows how to use those." Isaac nodded as the last of the zombies were cut up by Piers's chainsaw and Hydros's saber.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes." In a flash, Isaac stuck his hand on the ground causing a wall of earth to appear. At the same time, a shower of ice flew in Isaac's direction; right into the wall. Isaac charged Alex with his sword glowing a brownish hue. Alex smirked.

"So Robin, less magic and more sword play?" Alex drew his own sword, which glowed a light blue.

The zombie busting trio . . .

Hydros watched as two figures with glowing weapons fought with powers no human could possibly have.

"Look you two. Look at the most powerful of demon-kind to walk this land. Look as two vampires, capable of annihilating this half of the Earth, battle. Although they are monsters, they act human. Laughter, sadness, anger, pity, love, they feel these too. Yes, even monsters are capable of pitying and even falling in love with us weak humans. Some of their kind has been known to live peacefully with other humans. So now I ask, who is the real monster? The humans who hunt the demons or the demons who wish to live in solitude?" Mia stood in silence, watching the battle between Alex and Isaac.

"Why are they fighting?" Before she could receive an answer, a loud explosion shook the ground and threw Isaac toward her. Before Isaac even hit the ground, Alex appeared and drove his sword through Isaac's chest.

"So you wish to know? Then I'll tell you. It started 60 years ago. The day before Robin betrayed me."

1945, Germany . . .

Two figures were moving quickly across a large field. Both were bleeding badly from gun wounds. They quickly entered a small, rundown barn.

"Robin, why didn't you listen to me when I said we were going to leave Germany yesterday?"

"...I apologize . . . Master."

"I swear you fool, if we somehow manage to escape, I swear I'll personally kill you."

"..." Alex turned his attention from Isaac to patch up his wounds.

"Damn, they were using silver and holy water rounds." Alex saw Isaac rise and walk toward the rear of the barn. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm looking for an escape route." Isaac grabbed his sword and walked off. Alex continued to wrap his wounds, ignoring Isaac. When he finally realized Isaac was standing behind him with his sword raised, it impaled his heart.

"Robin! What the hell are you doing?" Isaac remained silent as he twisted the sword, causing blood to spray and Alex to scream out in pain.

"I'm doing what I should have done the day you turned me into a monster." With that, Isaac lifted Alex by the neck and angled the sword so the blood could drain to his mouth. "With your blood now absorbed by my body, I am no longer your slave. At the same time, I will continue to be a vampire" Alex tried to struggle but the grip got tighter. Using the last of his energy, he said three words.

"Damn . . . you . . . Robin . . . " Isaac dropped him.

"You already have."

Present . . .

"You see," Alex started, "I have every right to kill him." To show how much he meant that, Alex stepped on Isaac's left arm with a sickening crunch. He then used his sword to rip Isaac's earring off.

Mia raised the guns to Alex's head.

"Stop or I'll shoot." Alex looked at her in amusement.

"And who might you be little girl?" When looked at Mia, his expression changed from amusement to shock. "Impossible." Before Mia could speak, Alex cupped her chin and brought her closer. "How can you look like her? The human Robin fell in love with?"

"It doesn't matter." Alex turned to see Isaac standing. "She's my master. And you shall not touch her." The air around Isaac started to glow. "I will not lose another human because of your jealousy." From out his back, black wings started to grow. Everyone watched as the wings spread and spread.

"What the-" before Alex could finish, Isaac's fist made contact with his chin, lifting him off the ground. Before Alex could travel farther, Isaac grabbed his foot and threw him on the ground. He then stuck his sword into Alex's stomach, pinning him to the ground.

"Do you think I could forget Mary?"

Germany 1938 . . .

The lights were on in a small but tidy house. Two figures could be seen talking through the window. One was Isaac. The other was a young woman who looked exactly like Mia.

"You mean to tell me all this time, you're admitting you're a vampire?" Isaac nodded.

"I'm sorry Mary. I just didn't want you to freak out and cause a mob of villagers to try and stake me." Mary gave a hearty laugh as she hugged Isaac.

"Don't be a fool. How can I hate you?"

"But didn't you wonder why I acted so weird?"

"Well yeah, I mean, red eyes, fangs, the tendency to always appear at night. I think I would have known since I first saw you."

"Mary . . . "

"Anyhow, it doesn't matter to me. You are you. I know drinking blood is creepy beyond all reason but it's the same as eating meat. I think."

"I guess . . . "

"Now, why did you want to see me?"

"Um . . . you see-" before Isaac could finish, the door burst open. Standing at its frame was Alex.

"So Robin, this is where you've been hiding." He charged the two and smacked Isaac across the room. "How dare you just leave my side."

"Alex, how did you find me?"

"Silence! How dare you talk to your master on a first-name basis."

"I'm sorry . . . Master . . . "

"I will have to punish you for this." Isaac looked up.

"Do you plan on killing me?"

"No. Even better. Isaac, as your master, I want, no, I demand you kill your lover," he said, drawing a knife and throwing to at Isaac.

"Master . . . "

"Do it."

"But Master . . . "

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL BOTH YOU AND THIS HUMAN!" Isaac slowly pulled himself up and lifted the knife. He walked slowly to Mary.

"I'm sor-" Mary walked up to Isaac and placed a finger on his lips. Slowly, a single, red drop of blood slid slowly down Isaac's face. He felt Mary's soft hands slide along his cheek to wipe his tear away. She drew her face close and kissed him. Isaac started to lose focus and failed to realize Mary also held his knife hand. He stopped when something warm spread across his hand. He looked down. There was blood. Mary's blood. "Mary!" She smiled as blood started to leak out of her mouth.

"Did I say you could stop kissing me?" Another tear ran down Isaac's face as he pulled Mary's body closer and giving her one final kiss.

Present . . .

"Since that day, I waited for the right time before I could drink your blood and kill you." Alex was silent and looked at Mia. She was crying.

"I see. So you waited till after the war to exact your revenge?"

"No. Us getting attacked by the church gave me an opportunity." Again both drew their swords in a fighting stance. Before they could start fighting, clapping was heard. Everyone turned to look at Hydros.

"Bravo. You two still wish to fight. However, look to the east." Behind him the sun started to rise. Looking at the two vampires, they saw Isaac's wings start to vanish. The same time, both vampires' eyes turned blue.

In the silence following, Mia poked Alex in the eye. "Ah, your human. Well, that wasted my entire day. I didn't get anything done." A soft breeze swept through the graveyard. "OH MY GOD! MY HOMEWORK!"

"Master, are you all right?"

"NO! IF I DON'T HAVE MY HOMEWORK COMPLETED, I MIGHT GET A 'B' IN MY WORLD HISTORY CLASS!" Everyone stared at Mia's sudden outburst. "I got it! If the old priest dude calls me in sick, then I could take the day off. During that time, I could finish my homework and get my sleep. I could just ask Jenna for today's assignments. Then, I'll be all set for tomorrow."

"You know, we can hear you."

"Good. Then lets go." Mia jumped in the car and waited for the two priests. Piers opened the trunk and threw the weapons in. Alex and Isaac did the same. "Hold it you two. What do you think you're doing?"

"We're getting a ride as well, Master."

"I think not. You two are the ones that caused this trouble in the first place. So, as punishment, you have to walk home."

"Even me?"

"Yes Alex, you too." Both watched as the car drove off leaving them stranded in a cemetery, surrounded by pieces of the zombies.

"Well Robin, that's quite a master you got yourself." Isaac picked up the leg of a zombie and smacked Alex with it.

"I'll kill you Alex!"

HD: I'm back!

Guy: Welcome back Haru.

HD: What's this? I see you're finally showing some respect.

Tifa: Well, well. If it isn't the evil author.

HD: Ahh, my new muse. Glad you came. I hope Guy showed you all the proper things to do in my presence.

Tifa: Yes. He told me all about you. How you force him to work harsh hours without rest, how you force him to sleep in the garage and how you have a plan to dominate the world.

HD: Well, you got two correct.

Tifa: Doesn't matter. You will pay for your crimes. 'Crack's knuckles'

HD: I think not. 'Pulls laptop from nowhere. Types something in. Tifa is suddenly wearing a very skimpy maid outfit and Guy is turned into a bottle of water'

Tifa: WHAT THE HELL!

HD: Author powers. Beware.

No Japanese Corner this chapter. You can e-mail me if there is anything you want to know. I check my mail every 3 days.

Reviews:

**raitei**, I hope this counts as a little more.

**GoldenSunGeek**, the reason for the Japanese Corner is something I made up. When browsing different stories, I noticed the ones using Japanese words were either used incorrectly of spelled wrong. Also, at my school, you have most of the student population speaking 'fob.'

**Kodoku**, don't worry. Most peoples' brain activity slows at home.

**The Big Rocky Eye**, glad to have an experienced(?) writer like you leaving me a review but that light out of my eye. You're burning a hole to my brain.

**Suzuno Oosugi**, glad to have a new reviewer. BTW, is the_ kanji_ for _Oosugi_ the same as big cedar?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had too much homework and too little time.


	8. Saturday Part 1

HD: This is terrible. Only three reviews for this chapter.

Tifa: What's wrong now?

Guy: He's upset over the lack of reviews.

Tifa: Oh . . . What are you doing in a cage?

Guy: Haru was so upset he shrunk me to half a foot. Then he stuck me in this cage and gave me a harmonica.

Tifa: That's rough.

Guy: First a bottle of water and now this . . . What did I ever do to you St. Elimine?

Tifa: Who?

Guy: No one . . .

Chapter 8

It was a nice Saturday morning. Mia woke up, took a shower, and dressed quickly. All without the help, or intrusion, of Isaac. Without Isaac . . . The thought rang through Mia's head.

"I wonder where Isaac is. It's been awfully quiet." Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud clang coming from the kitchen. "Don't tell me." She ran down the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Isaac slicing bread and Alex lying in a pool of blood.

"Isaac, what did you do?"

"Good morning Master. I was making you breakfast then Alex came and interrupted me."

"And then you killed him?"

"No. I threw a bottle of ketchup at him." Mia sighed and kicked Alex's body

"Wake up lazy. I don't want you sleeping on the middle of the floor. It's a fire hazard." Alex turned over and opened one of his eyes.

"You know Mary, I can see up your dress." Mia responded by stepping on his face.

"My name is Mia, not Mary. Now get up and do the gardening."

"Why do I have to do the gardening?"

"Because my family owns the house, because you are a freeloader, because I said so. Want more reasons?"

"Fine, fine. I'll go." Alex turned and walked toward the back door. Along the way, he muttered to himself. After seeing him exit the house, Mia turned her attention to Isaac.

"As for you, make my breakfast first. You can leave the cleaning to Alex."

"Yes, Master." Mia gave a small sigh as she watched Isaac turn on the stove. The memory of Monday night still wouldn't leave her. "Hey Isaac, who are you really?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, all I know about you is your real name is Robin and you're a vampire. But that's all I know."

"So basically, you wish to know my life story."

"Yeah."

"...My real name is Robin Schultz. I was born in Germany to a farming couple in 1915. It was during the first World War, so my father was forced to fight. He died before I turned three so I didn't get the chance to know him. My mom was able to get over the loss of my dad and we spent the following years peacefully. After the war, Germany was in deep debt so food was hard to come by. Like I said, I live on a small farm so we were able to eat fine. I would hunt and my mom would harvest the crops. That changed when Hitler came to power. The SS would do whatever to keep Hitler in power so eventually they came to my home. I was forced to recruit in the Nazi army. At that time I was 20. A year later I was sent to Russia. I'm not sure what was worse, the fighting or winter. Either way, I met Alex there. I took a bullet to the shoulder and got left behind by my 'fellow' troops. He promised that I could survive and leave the war under one condition. I accepted, of course. I don't remember much after that other than I was now a vampire. The first thing I did was see my mom. I didn't know till later that she died of illness so I was left with Alex."

"So what was your relationship with Alex?"

"He was my first master. At the same time he wanted to be my lover." Mia spat out her orange juice when she heard that.

"Your lover? Does that mean . . . you two . . . did . . . you know . . . "

"No, I never got too close to him. Occasionally, he'd kiss if he got the chance." Mia blushed a bright pink. "Is something wrong Master?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. So tell me about this Mary person."

"Mary. Mary was probably the kindest person I ever met other than my mother. She lived by herself. Both her parents died of illness and her brother died in the war. We were very close until Alex found out. Toward the end of the war, Alex wanted to leave Germany but I stayed to bury Mary. We got attacked by people of the church and I drank Alex's blood. That's when I stopped being his underling. In the end I was captured and the rest is just a blur." Mia nodded and finished her breakfast.

"So that's it? ...Oh," Mia stood abruptly and ran to her room. Isaac followed her and watched Mia dig through her desk. She pulled up a package and turned to Isaac. "Look! Maybe this will tell us about you!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. The old Hydros dude gave it to me." She tore the packaging off to reveal a cassette, a box and a single earring. "Cassette? That's so '95." Mia raced down the stairs to look for a cassette player. "I wonder if we still have one." A loud knocking on the door got her attention. It was Jenna. With her were Felix, Garet and Sheba.

"Hey Mia, hope I'm not bothering y-," Jenna was cut off when Mia grabbed her.

"You people help us find a cassette player." Garet spoke up.

"What for?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, stupid." Garet hung his head.

"I'm not stupid." Sheba sighed and patted Garet on the back. For her, this was a monumental task.

(A few hours later . . . )

Everyone, except Alex, was seated around a TV. Outside, Alex was getting chased by a swarm of angry wasps. Why? He was randomly throwing rocks at passing birds and one managed to hit the nest. However, everyone inside was more interested in the tape to care about Alex. To break the tension, Felix spoke.

"Mia, what's this all about?"

"Well, you know that Isaac is . . . you know . . . " Mia pulled Isaac's mouth open and flicked his tooth.

"Aah . . . that." Sheba glanced around curiously.

"What are you people talking about?" Garet spoke up.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Jenna sighed.

"Garet, I told you last week. Isaac is a vampire."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." A few minutes passed in silence. "Wait, he's a vampire. AAH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Garet rose and rushed outside and knocked over Alex (still being chased by the wasps). After a minute of searching, he ran back inside, straight for the kitchen. After a few more minutes, Garet rushed back toward Isaac with a badly made cross and a clove of garlic. "Heh, I dare you to suck my blood now." Everyone except Isaac sighed at Garet's usual lack of common sense. Isaac stepped forward grabbed the cross, opened the window and threw it at Alex. He then grabbed the clove and returned it to its rightful place in the kitchen.

"What's all this about?"

"Sheba . . . I forgot you were here."

"No short jokes, please. But really, what's this about Isaac being a vampire." Felix spoke.

"Simple. ISAAC, BRING ME A DANISH! He is a night-walking, blood-sucking, bat-transforming, red-eyed, fanged, honest-to-goodness vampire." Isaac returned to the room and threw a pastry at Felix.

"I'll let it slide this one time. Master is the only one who orders me around."

"Hey Mia, why does he call you master?"

"No clue. I've been trying to get him to call me Mia."

"Why don't you just order him to call you Mia?"

"That's a good idea. Isaac, I order you to call me Mia from now on."

"Yes, Mas- . . . Mia."

"Um, people. What about the tape?"

"Just put it in." And so Jenna did.

(The tape . . . )

A dark figure appeared on the screen.

"Hello Mia. It's been a long time. If you have received this tape, then I am no longer in this world. Just kidding. Truly, if you got this tape, then you must have made contact with experiment number 15880 or Isaac. If you look closely on his earring, you'll notice the bottom line of the 8's are filled in, as well as the right line for the 0. See, isn't your dad smart? More importantly, the earring is a seal for his added powers. Without it on, he is capable of destroying whole cities in minutes. Where he got his extra powers? Well . . . our experimenting may have changed him a little. You know . . . large black wings, enhanced strength, ability to pull an oversized sword from the earth . . . that sort of thing. But, as long as he has that earring on, you don't have to worry. Now, it's almost 9 o'clock. Here in Germany, it's happy hour at the local taverns so I'll have to end here. Finally, the tape has an explosive device set to go off at the five minute point of this tape. Have fun."

(Mia's house)

"RUN!" Everyone scrambled toward the door except Isaac. He grabbed Mia and dove behind the couch a second before the tape exploded. When the smoke cleared, Mia found herself lying on the floor with Isaac on top of her.

"Isaac, get off before I drown you in the kitchen sink."

"I apologize Master," he said getting off her, "but I must say, your father is a quack."

"Yep, the quakiest quack there is." Outside the scorched room, Jenna called out.

"Oy Mia, you okay?"

"Yeah, but more importantly," Mia turned to Isaac and poked him in the nose, "you are getting your ear pierced."

(END)

HD: Yes, I know I took a long time to update but I have a series of excuses.

1. My teachers are giving too much homework.

2. Finals are coming up.

3. My internet connection was down for a few days.

4. Too little space in my laptop's memory (anime and other things).

5. Project to work on in my Japanese class. We had to make a movie, all in Japanese.

6. Lack of reviews!

7. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones.

Reviews . . . just three reviews:

The Big Rocky Eye: Stop crying. What are you, a man or a broken faucet? And at my school, there are people that go nuts over the mere presence of a "B."

raitei: Don't worry, Mia now has Alex to take her anger out on.

GoldenSunGeek: Everything has been explained above. And yes, I do treat my muses well.

Guy: Lies, all lies.

HD: Silence underling! New muse next chapter as well as the introduction of Feizhi.


	9. Saturday Part 2

HD: To all my fellow readers, I must apologize for the long wait. To put it simply, I have been on summer hiatus. The summers in California can get so hot that you don't feel like doing anything. It may not be the best excuse, but it's all I got. Once again, I apologize.

Chapter 9

"Dear God Felix, I've never seen a H2 make such sharp turns." Jenna breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Felix parked the Hummer. "Sheba, what's his statistic this time?"

"Ran 5 red lights, 12 yellow, average of 24 miles past the speed limit, twice he braked suddenly and Garet hit his head on something a total of 5 times. All in all, it was better than last week."

"Felix's driving reminded of my time in the army..."

"Isaac, stop saying words."

"Yes, Lady Mia." Before Mia could respond, Felix cut her off.

"Garet, get out of the car already, you're holding us up."

"Hold on. The stupid seatbelt is... Got it." Garet pivoted on his seat, missed the step, slammed his head on the car next to Felix's and set of the alarm. A minute passed before Jenna spoke.

"Well... that's quite a dent. Felix, Isaac, you two can drag his body." And so, the group set off, with the three girls in lead, followed by Felix and Isaac unceremoniously dragging Garet's unconscious form by the legs. Luckily, they didn't run into any security.

"You know," Felix said to Isaac, "if I knew Garet was going to knock himself out, I would have parked closer to the entrance."

"It's okay, when I was in the army, I had to drag wounded comrades across plains, around trees, and over hills."

"...You sound like an old man when you say things like that." Isaac smiled as they approached the mall's entrance. The sight of it shocked Isaac.

"I've never seen such a large store in my life." Mia frowned.

"Technically, you only 'lived' 21 years. Anyhow, this isn't a store. It's the Del Amo Mall." This brought a smile to the faces of the girls.

"Come on," Jenna said grabbing Isaac, "you're getting new threads, complements of Mia."

"Complements on me?" Before she could protest Jenna also grabbed her and went inside.

"Well, I better follow them before they do anything stupid."

"You mean you're just leaving me here with Garet?" However, Sheba already disappeared inside. "That's uncalled for. I should get more respect being the second eldest person." Grabbing Garet's other foot, he dragged him to a shaded area, propped him onto a bench and got a seat for himself. "Phew. What kind of idiot falls out of a car?"

"Obviously, someone like him." Felix gave a small yelp as he realized a purple haired girl was sitting next to him. He was positive that the bench was empty a few seconds ago.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you." Felix blushed lightly as he noticed her clothing. Rather, her swimming top and short skirt. The girl edged closer and gave Felix a smile, deepening his blush.

"It's okay," the mysterious girl said, "after all, you're only a human." Immediately Felix knew something was wrong. Before he could act, the girl lunged. All Felix was able to do was open his mouth when she clamped her's over his, while knocking him off the bench in the process.


	10. Felix's Last Week

HD: I'm not done yet!

Guy: What's this guy talking about?

Marisa: Who?

Guy: Gah! Who are you?

Marisa: I'm the new muse. Haru has told me that I could find a worthy opponent here.

Guy: Worthy opponent? Oh no, bad memories of Karel.

Marisa: Prepare yourself!

Tifa: Oy, Haru. Are you really gonna stand for this?

HD: I don't see any problems that can happen. crash

Tifa: Well, if you're gonna keep hiring swordsmen, I would suggest getting Cloud.

HD: Sorry, but I don't want the stories to be above PG-13.

Tifa: what do you mean by that?

HD: Nothing.

Chapter 10

"Felix. Wake up."

"Give me five minutes."

"Fine, but you'll only have 25 minutes to get ready for school. Plus, it's the last week."

"Wait," Felix rose from his peaceful slumber, "you mean to tell me today's Monday?"

"Welcome to reality, now hurry up. I don't want to be late." Felix looked at the clock and indeed, it said: 7:31 AM . . . Monday.

"How was I out all Sunday?" he said to no one in particular.

"Simple, I sucked out some of your energy, and you sleep the whole day to recover."

"Oh. So that's all?" It took Felix a few seconds to realize he wasn't speaking to himself, Rather, to the same purple haired girl he saw on Saturday, just wearing one of his white shirts. "You!"

"Yes, me. You know, Felix, you don't seem all too happy to see me," the girl said drawing her body closer to Felix. "That makes me so sad." By this point, her body was pressing up against Felix's.

"Yeah, well, you took my first kiss, I missed all Sunday to finish my last article for the school paper, and, I don't even know your name."

"My name? It's Feizhi." Felix smiled lightly to himself. Mentally he thought, "What a morning. I don't think it could get any better." Sadly for him it didn't. In fact, it got worse. Much worse.

"Hey, Felix, I told you to- OH MY GOD!"

(School . . . )

Felix sat at his desk, pressing an ice pack to his head. Within a few minutes, Isaac and Mia walked through the door.

"Mornin'."

"Mia, nothing today or for the rest of the week. You can relax."

"Very well. By the way, Jenna seemed very upset this morning. Do you know what's wrong?" Felix looked at the two in front of him for a few seconds.

"No. No, I don't." Before the two left, Isaac spoke up.

"My fuhrer, I suggest doing something about that hickey."

"You know Isaac, there's a fine line between Democracy and Nazism. LEARN THEM! And get that stupid sign off the door."

(In the end . . . )

Felix graduated. The Student Council and school paper threw a party. Ivan was still mistaken for a 10-year-old, and Sheba was an inch taller. Garet passed science with a C thanks to the final. Ivan called it **dumb** luck. Mia was still housing two vampires in her house. Isaac and Alex started a new game where they would try to kill the other in the morning. Jenna was still upset about Feizhi. Feizhi turned out to be a succubus. Her original goal was to find Isaac, but her new target became Felix. And so the gang went to enjoy their summer vacation.

(END)

HD: Don't worry readers, I plan to continue the story. The reason the previous chapter was so short was chapter 9 was difficult to write. I was also enjoying my new high-speed connection, an online game, **not** enjoying summer school, good weather, unlocking supports in FE7 and 8.

Guy: So basically, you were lazy.

HD: Marisa, Guy said he's the stronger swordsman.

Guy: Oh crap.

Reviews:

Chapter 8:

Kodoku: Yes, more reviews. Reviews are good. evil laughter

sam: Sam, that's so basic . . . Anyway, can't call Isaac throwing a bottle of ketchup at Alex a battle.

SpasticDjinn: Love your stories. Thanks for the review.

raitei: Don't worry, I won't go far into Alex's relationship with Isaac. In fact we should just drop the whole subject.

GoldenSunGeek: GEEK! My friend's sister told me the "Evil Dead" trilogy was terrible. But I got the idea from the original Doom game.

DarkKatana: I plan to drop the Learn Japanese section . . . I'M SORRY!

drunkdragon: Don't worry, everyone is lazy. That's why fast food companies do so well in America.

FiveLeafClover: I know where you live.

Chapter 9:

DarkKatana: Do what to Felix? He's fine, I think . . .

raitei: I'll update more often. The summer days are coming to an end. Also, My laptop was confiscated for a bit. Like, two months.


End file.
